nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Mutiny
Mutiny is a strategy game released July 8, 2008. The player takes on the role of pirates fighting against enemies using various weapons. The levels consist of several enemies on different parts of the screen. Both the pirates and enemies take turns firing weapons at each other until all of one side's players are destroyed. ---- Controls Mouse - Select and use weapons. Levels 01: The Docks The player has to fight the boys in an area with an Island and Boats on both sides of the Island. The Pirates having the bigger boat. It is a 5 vs 3 fight (5 Pirates, 3 of boys). Weapons Pirates *Captain - Infinite Cherrybombs, 5 Dynamite *Pirate A - Infinite Cherrybombs Boys *Boy Captain- Cherrybombs *Boy A- Cherrybombs 02: Island Hopping The player has to fight the Squids in an area with many platforms platforms suspended in the air. It is a 7 vs 7 fight. Weapons Pirates *Captain - 1 Cherrybomb, Infinite Rum Bottles, 5 Crates, 5 Gunpowder Barrels, 2 Anchors *Pirate A - 1 Cherrybomb, Infinite Rum Bottles, 5 Crates, 5 Gunpowder Barrels Squids *Captain - Cherry Bombs *Squid A - Cherry Bombs 03: About Turn The player has to fight the 5 blind pirates in an area with a mountain, and boats on both sides. Both boats are almost the same. It is a 5 vs 5 battle. Weapons Pirates *Captain- Infinite Cherry Bombs, Dynamite,Crates, and gunpowder barrels. 1 Rum Bottle, 1 Parachute Bomb, 1 Mine *Pirate A- Infinite Cherry Bombs, Dynamite, Crates, and gunpowder barrels. 1 Rum Bottle, 1 Mine Blind Pirates *Captain- Cherry Bombs, Dynamite, Crates, Gunpowder Barrels, Mines *Pirate A- Cherry Bombs, Dynamite, Crates, Gunpowder Barrels, Mines 04: Battle Ships The player has to fight the English navy in an area with two Boats. Both boats are almost the same. It is a 6 on 6 battle, however, the Navy is rather tricky. 05: Boom Boom Beach The player has to fight banana throwing monkeys in a beach with 4 platforms in the air. It is a 4 on 5 battle. 06: Boulder Dash The player has to fight old retired men in an area with two long beaches, a big curved platform, and a cave beneath. It is a 9 on 9 battle. 07: Marooned In this boss level, the player is up against the big hat pirate in an a very small area. It is a 2 on 1 battle, but the big hat pirate has a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal, while the player only has crates and one cherry bomb. 08: Tower of Terror The player has to fight parrots in an area with 5 platforms and a Pirate and a Parrot on each platform with a big pillar on each side (not connected to the platform). It is a 5 on 5 battle. 09: The Galleon In this level, the pirates are up against the multicoloured pirates. The fight is on a ship with many platforms. It is a 5 on 6 fight. 10: Mountain Madness In this level the player has to fight the female pirates in an area with 3 different mountains. The middle mountain is bigger then the other 2 mountains. It is a 7 on 7 battle. 11: Flatlands In this level the player has to fight the dynamite throwing Crabby crabs in an area where the ground is flat and there are eight platforms in the air. It is a 4 on 4 battle. 12: Skull Island The player has to fight the living dead in this area - pirate skeletons. The place where the fight takes place is a Platform in the shape of a skull with many other platforms scattered across the Map. It's a 5 on 11 fight, with the pirates outnumbered by 6. 13: Stepping Stones In this level, the player is up against hammerhead sharks in a area with 15 platforms at the same height. It is a 5 on 5 battle. 14: Death Bowl The player has to fight masked natives in an area shaped like a bowl with 6 platforms suspended in the air, and a hole in the middle of the bowl. It is a 4 on 6 battle. 15: Mega Beach This level is the longest in the game. The player has to fight the big hat pirate's ghost on a very long beach. It is a 1 on 7 fight, the only problem is some pirates have a crate, or a bomb, and sometimes nothing, while the enemy has all the weapons. It can get very annoying. History levels ending Multiplayer-only scenarios 16: King of the Hill The red pirates are up against the blue ones in a area with a Mountain in the middle and a beach on each side, with the Blue on the right, and the Red on the right. It is a 6 on 6 battle. 17: One on One The captain of the red pirates has to face the captain of the blue pirates in a 1 on 1 battle. All the platforms 8 are equally apart from each other. It is a 1 on 1 battle (as the name suggests). 18: Blast Caverns Once again, the red pirates have to fight the blue pirates in a tunnel through the ground. The tunnel can be entered by going into one of the entrances. It is a 8 on 8 battle. Strategies *The player can deploy a "kamikaze" pirate to kill multiple enemies at once, but it comes at the risk of weakening his or her own brigade. *Use the weapons with the highest quantities, then deploy the other weapons in emergencies. *The boulder is best used on a line of enemies. *If using a cannon, hide behind a wall so that the enemy can't counter-attack easily. *If on the offensive; position your troops so that the enemy won't be able to escape without being attacked. *If on the defensive; put the weaker troops in the back and the stronger troops at the front. *It is not advised to put the troops all in one place because the enemy can kill them all with one good attack. *Use a voodoo doll when on an area with a hole or surrounded with water nearby. Weapons *'Cherry bombs' - Weak weapon which is thrown and explodes on impact. Does low damage compared to most weapons. On the other hand it is also more common. *'Boulders' - To use a Boulder, pull back to aim and fire. This is used to push other players, and the longer distance the players are pushed, the more damage is caused. *'Dynamite' - Dynamite is thrown, and it bounces off walls and crates, but explodes when rested, and can affect a large radius with considerable damage. *'Pieces of eight' - The player throws eight coins which each of them inflict a small amount of damage each upon contact. *'Rum bottles' - This weapon explodes on impact and sets the nearby area on fire, able to cause additional damage. *'Bananas' - This weapon is thrown, and it bounces a lot. To make it explode, it must be clicked. When it explodes, it does a significant amount of damage. *'Parachute bombs' - This bomb can be thrown way high up in the air, and has a parachute which will open up in midair and drifts slowly down. Then a fan is used to blow the bomb to its destination. *'Crates' - Three crates which can be used to form a wall to protect or trap pirates. They are barriers to prevent weapons from directly hitting the pirates. *'Gunpowder barrels' - Two gunpowder barrels which explode on impact with a weapon's explosion, causing additional damage with the weapon. *'Seagulls' - A path is chosen by the player for the seagull to fly, then repeated clicking causes the seagull to drop explosive poop. Good for causing damage to multiple enemies. But important to make sure that the enemies are exposed and nothing above the enemy is obstructing it. *'Mines' - When a Mine is set it will do nothing until a Pirate gets close to it, or the flight path of a weapon or pirate touches the mine. Could explode to do large amounts of damage of a considerable radius. But the weapon would be a waste if the enemy quickly moves away from it upon launching. *'Cannons' - The player must drag a cannon into a position within a certain radius. The player must then pull back at the pin to aim and fire. Good for making an accurate, direct hit from long range. *'Anchors' - Clicking anywhere on the stage will drop a huge anchor down on enemies. Efficient when there are multiple enemies on the same location, and the must not be anything above the enemies obstructing the anchor drop. *'Voodoo dolls' - Choose an enemy as a victim, then throw the doll and the enemy will fly in the direction the doll was thrown. Good for easily eliminating one enemy with full health by throwing them into the water or setting off a mine that is near a group of pirates. *'Tidal waves' - Use to send a huge wave across the bottom of the stage. This will affect everybody it hits. Can do extensive damage to anybody it hits but must make sure that most of the enemies are near the bottom of the screen and most of pirates are safe up. Beta Elements Found in the files of Mutiny is a Boulder with ink on it, and a weapon with the icon of a Heart. The Heart weapon may have possibly been able to be used to give health to nearby teammates, the Boulder with Ink's purpose unknown. Mutiny-HeartWeapon.png|The Heart Weapon Mutiny-InkCoveredBall.png|The Ink Covered Boulder Trivia *Mutiny may be based on the popular Worms series of video games. *At the end of the game, the pirates talk about running into a Kraken in the sequel, but it is unknown if there will be a sequel. *The Rum Bottle appears in Nitrome Must Die, but with the name Molotov. *It is possible to stand on the very edge of a platform and not be damaged by the fire of Molotov. Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Mutiny Category:Multiplayer games Category:Strategy games Category:RPG games Category:Beta Category:Award winning games Category:2008 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen